Modern hospitals treat hundreds of patients every day. In addition to the doctors and nurses caring for patients, there are many departments and teams of support staff that support the infrastructure of the hospital assigned to ensure that rooms are clean, equipment is sanitized and in working condition, and that people and items are moved to the right place at the right time. Orchestrating the activities of distinct departments in a hospital is a tremendous feat of organization and communication, and inefficiencies often result from miscommunication and insufficient task tracking.
Current systems rely on dispatchers to receive manually-generated task requests and send employees to complete the task, and often times both the dispatcher and the requester do not know if or when the task was completed, or whether a qualified employee completed the task. This results in delayed care, less direct patient care, poor patient outcomes and dissatisfaction, redundant communications, poor visibility into service request progress, long wait times/unfinished requests, among other problems. In view of the deficiencies of current systems, improved systems and methods for performing automatic real-time task scheduling and tracking are desired.